Nieve
by Ramii-chan
Summary: Iván mira a todas las naciones felices, disfrutando de la nieve... ¿Por que todos tienen a alguien con quien ser felices y el no? ¿por que todos le temen? Las lagrimas resbalan lentamente... hasta que unos brazos calidos lo envuelvesn y lo confortan


Hetalia…no me pertenece a mi ¬¬ todos sabemos muy bien quien es el dueño del manga y serie, y hago esto sin fines de lucro

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lentamente los copos blancos caían en la tierra inglesa, las calles escarchas brillaban como si fueran de plata, de las ramas colgaban trozos de hielo como adornos de cristal y la nieve seguía amontonándose en cada rincón, en cada resquicio de la cuidad.

Iván lo veía todo desde la ventana de la sala de conferencias y le costaba entenderlo, como los demás países se emocionaban tanto con el invierno, les gustaba… incluso podía ver a Italia haciendo un muñeco de nieve junto con Alemania mientras Japón los veía con una sonrisa. Más allá America había empezado una guerra de bolas de nieve contra su hermano el cual quedo sepultado sin la menos posibilidad de ganar e Inglaterra le echaba la bronca al rubio idiota y Francia con muchas florituras de manos, besos y agarrones innecesarios evitaba que se le fuera encima. España compartía una humeante taza de chocolate con Romano feliz de la vida; Lituania le hablaba animadamente a Bielorrusia, aunque esta parecía ignorarlo centrándose mas en un oso de peluche que seguramente Toris le había regalado. Austria paseaba con Hungría, Suiza y la hermana menor de este. Hasta Grecia estaba presente… dormitando en una banca junto a Turquía que lo zamarreaba suavemente tratando de despertarlo y susurrándole cosas al oído las cuales no podía oír, todo esto bajo la mirada paciente de Egipto que se soplaba las manos con la intención de calentarlas. Todos se veían felices, disfrutaban de la nieve, del frío, ¿Cómo podían…?

Ellos no tenían que soportar el crudo invierno durante casi todo el año, no tenían que ver a su gente sufriendo escasez a causa de eso, no tenia que llegar a una casa totalmente desierta, sin nadie que te dijera: Bienvenido a casa, te extrañe. No, ninguno de ellos tenían que soportar aquello porque no eran Rusia, y el si. No tenían que fingir sonrisas, fortaleza y entereza.

Los odiaba por ello, los odiaba porque no le querían, porque se alejaban de el, le temían, lo trataban con tanto miedo que era como un bofetón en la cara cada vez que le hablaban y el los veía temblar, tartamudear, el terror en sus ojos cada vez que cruzaban miradas…

Poso la mano desnuda sobre el vidrio helado, trazando un corto camino con ellos, dejando marcas que rápidamente eran borradas por el contraste de temperaturas.

El frío… no importaba cuan abrigado estuviera, cuan cerca del fuego se instalara, era su corazón el que se había helado y le dolía. Empuño la mano y cerro los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no llorar en ese momento, pero las lagrimas querían escapar igual y nada se los impediría y es que le dolía…el saber que todos eran felices y el no, el que todos estuvieran con alguien, un amante, un amigo y el no… que todos tuvieran un motivo para sonreír de forma sincera y el solo ocupara las sonrisas como una mascara para su dolor.

El gran Iván Braginski, una de las más grandes potencias, uno de los mayores territorios estaba llorando como un niño pequeño que esta asustado. Y es que en el fondo solo era eso, un niño, triste, temeroso que necesita de un abrazo, de una palabra de cariño.

Soltó un pequeño gemido ahogado y le limpio las lágrimas, justo en el momento en que escucho unos pasos sutiles.

-Rusia aru, ¿Por qué no vienes…?- China lo miro sorprendido al verlo con rastros de lágrimas en el rostro, dudo un momento y luego se acerco algo nervioso-¿Iván…estas bien?

-Claro da…-volvió a refugiarse tras una de aquellas sonrisas que tanto odiaba-¿Qué venias a decirme Yao-kun?

-que si…querías…-el chino lo miraba de forma escrutadota, no parecía muy seguro sobre la respuesta que el ruso le había dado.

-¿China-k…-Iván quedo con la palabra en la boca, sorprendido al sentir unos brazos rodear su cintura que le abrazaban de forma cariñosa. Sintió como su mascara cedía y un crujido en su corazón le indicaba que algo había pasado, pero no era dolor, era algo mas…era algo agradable. Tímidamente, sin saber muy bien como, envolvió a Yao también con sus brazos y los estrecho contra el, sintiendo como se le traspasaba su calor y como su corazón latía de forma frenética en su pecho, lleno de una nueva emoción, lleno de dicha y algo mas…

-vamos Iván aru-le dijo el moreno tomándole de la mano y sonriéndole lleno de cariño-a buscar chocolate caliente para el frío aru.

Rusia asintió mientras sentía el contacto calido de la mano de Yao contra la suya, dejándose conducir por el asiático, olvidándose de su amargura, de su odio, de su soledad y disfrutando el solo hecho… de sentir una mano calida contra la suya y una sonrisa cariñosa solo para el.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nya… no vuelvo a escribir mientras tomo vodka xD nu, es broma. Espero les haya gustado. Algun Review??


End file.
